Blog użytkownika:Etna Sezef/Rozdział VII Percy ma wiele snów...
I tak razem z boginią ruszyłyśmy na dalsze poszukiwania portalu. PERCY Po około dwóch godzinach walki u boku Nico i jego szkieletorów w końcu wybroniliśmy się. Jednak nasz prowizoryczny obóz musieliśmy przenieść w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Gdy już to zrobiliśmy siedziałem w swoim namiocie i próbowałem wymyślić jakby dostać się do Podziemia. Niestety najbliższe wejście do portalu było kilkaset mil od nas. Nie mogliśmy nic zrobić. Miałem jedynie informacje od Nico, że Etna żyje. Co mi z tego jeżeli nie mogę być przy niej. Sama włóczy się po tych krętych korytarzach w Podziemiu. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu postanowiłem, że położę się spać i spróbuję odnaleźć Etnę i zapytać o postępy w szukaniu portalu. Jak pomyślałem, tak zrobiłem i po chwili znajdowałem się już w świecie snów. Całą siłą woli próbowałem dostać się do pałacu w Hadesie, jednak z tego nic nie wyszło. Zamiast tego znalazłem się obok Annabeth i Hazel, które szły nie wiadomo dokąd. -Szybciej Hazel. W takim tępie dotrzemy do Percy'ego i Nico dopiero, gdy oni będą już na Olimpie. Jak to ? One idą do nas? Coś jest wyjątkowo nie tak. Chciałem się odezwać, ale akurat w tym śnie nie mogłem. -Nie przesadzasz troszkę Ann?- jęczała córka Plutona- Oni raczej nie posuwają się na przód. Wyczuwam, że przesunęli się tylko o jedną milę. Właściwie to znam położenie Nico, a Percy'ego nie, więc mogli się już dawno rozdzielić. Za drzewem zobaczyłem parę empuz. Chciałem krzyczeć, ale jak już wcześniej wspomniałem- nie mogłem. Jedna z empuz wychyliła się i powiedziała: -Co? Dziewczynki zmęczone?- dziewczyny zareagowały od razu i ramię w ramię natarły na potwora. Nie wiedziały jednak, że jest ich więcej i po jakimś czasie zostały otoczone. W tedy sen się zmienił. Stałem przy stole ping- pongowym w Wielkim Domu. Odbywała się narada, więc zacząłem przysłuchiwać się z ciekawością. -Nie będę występować przeciwko Atenie! Jest moją matką- odezwał się jeden z braci Annabeth. -Nie masz wyboru!- krzyknęła Clarisse- Ona chce cię zabić! -Nie wierzę w to- odburknął – Chejronie! -Clarisse ma rację, bogowie chcą nas powybijać i mają do tego dużo powodów. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem czy przeżyjemy ten atak. Prawdopodobnie źle nas ocenili, ale jeżeli Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Hazel i Etna dotrą na Olimp na czas i przekonają bogów to mamy szansę na...- nie skończył, bo Clarisse przerwała mu: -Co może taka mała, nic nie umiejąca Etna, hm? NIC, po co w ogóle została przydzielona do tej misji? A Percy? Jego nienawidzi większość Olimpijczyków. Owszem jest dobry we władaniu mieczem- oh nie schlebiaj mi-ale to wszystko co potrafi, a to go nie uchroni przed nieśmiertelnymi bogami z niekończącą się mocą. -To prawda, ale nie znasz Etny na tyle, ją krytykować i pamiętaj: Nic nie dzieje się bez powodu. Powinnaś to wiedzieć, będąc tyle czasu herosem. -Ale ona.. -Nie ma żadnego ale, a teraz przejdźmy do spraw najważniejszych- do obrony Obozu. Niestety nie usłyszałem planu, ponieważ mój sen ponownie się zmienił i zobaczyłem Olimp. Bogowie akurat także naradzali się, ale nie jak my, czyli jak się obronić, tylko jak zaatakować. -Zeusie, ale czy to jest naprawdę konieczne? Tam są naprawdę całkiem ładne panny...- zasugerował Apollo. -Cicho bądź!- zagrzmiał głos Pana Niebios, a biedny bóg łucznictwa zrobił zdegustowaną minę.- Tak jest to konieczne! Nie rozumiecie, że oni chcą nas pozabijać? -Kochanie chyba źle rozumiesz ich intencje, przecież oni się tylko bronią to my atakujemy. Wszyscy tutaj zebrani wiedzą, że nienawidzę, ale w tym przypadku muszę ich bronić.- mówiła Hera. -Widzisz Panie, nawet ci którzy za nimi nie przepadają uważają, że ta wojna nie ma żadnego sensu- Ciągnęła Demeter. -Bracie, żadne z naszych dzieci nie ma złych zamiarów, a my tylko wywołamy niepotrzebną wojnę, która faktycznie może się dla nas źle skończyć- Poparł ją Posejdon. -A twoja dwójka dzieciaków, która tu idzie razem z synem i córką Hadesa oraz z córką Ateny? Jestem pewny, że mają zamiar przypuścić frontalny atak- uparł się Zeus.- Wiem nawet kogo najpierw zabiję... Będzie to Etna!- zaśmiał się złowieszczo. -Nie tkniesz ani mojej córki, ani mojego syna!- odgrażał się Posejdon, a Apollo rozgniewał się na samo imię Etna. O co temu gościu chodziło? -Panie- wcięła się Artemida- Ja i moje łowczynie nie staniemy po twojej stronie. Jest to za duże ryzyko. Nie pozwoliłabym aby zginęły- i bogini zniknęła. -Nie możecie odchodzić- krzyczał Zeus- Nie możecie! To jest rozkaz. Dokładnie 1 września zaatakujemy, szykujcie się!- po czym bóg nieba zniknął. Bogowie nie byli zachwyceni wizją zabijania własnych dzieci, ale cóż to nie jest ich decyzja. -Miejmy nadzieję, że Percy i inni zdołają go przekonać, bo jeżeli nie to...- nie usłyszałem dalszych słów Ateny, ponieważ obudziłem się cały zalany potem. Nie były przecież to jakieś drastyczne sceny, ale wiedza, że we mnie i moich przyjaciołach leży los świata był okropny. Oczywiście nie pierwszy raz muszę uratować świat, ale i tak jest to bardzo przerażająca wizja. Wyszedłem z namiotu w nadziei, że spokojnie opowiem o tym Nico, niestety zobaczyłem tylko jego nieprzytomne ciało wciągane między drzewa.'' Ile jeszcze mnie kłopotów spotka na tej misji co?'' NICO Kiedy Percy sobie smacznie spał, gdy ja próbowałem obronić go przed kolejną armią potworów, jednak byłem za słaby aby przenieść się cieniem oraz by wezwać armię. Walczyłem dzielnie, w każdym razie tak mi się wydawało. Koniec końców któryś z potworów walnął mnie w głowę i jedyne na czym mogłem się skupić był ból, który stopniowo rozchodził się po całym ciele paraliżując wszystkie moje kończyny. Najgorsze było to, że nie mogłem z siebie wydać żadnego dźwięku, który ostrzegłby Percy'ego przed potworami. Ale coś w ich zachowaniu było dziwne- nie interesowały się Percy'm tylko mną, nawet na niego nie zwróciły uwagi. Nagle któryś zaczął ciągnąć mnie w stronę lasu. Zanim zemdlałem zobaczyłem zaspanego syna Posejdona wychodzącego z namiotu i patrzącym ze zdziwieniem na tę oto scenę: wciąganego mnie w pół przytomnego przez jakiegoś potwora do lasu. Zareagował błyskawicznie: zaczął biec w moją stronę z Orkanem w dłoni i krzycząc gniewnie natarł na przeciwnika. Niestety nic więcej nie zobaczyłem, ponieważ czarne plamy zatańczyły mi przed oczami i odleciałem w ciemną otchłań. Najlepszą odsłoną mdlenia było to, że przestałem odczuwać cały ból, ale także na moje nieszczęście straciłem łączność ze światem- tym złym, pełnym potworów i problemów światem. Czekam na opinie o tym rozdziale i... tak dla przypomnienia rozdział: Annabeth rusza na pomoc był rozdziałem 6 tylko, że ja głupia zapomniałam napisać numerka :) Mam nadzieję, że się podoba i zapraszam do następnych rozdziałów :D ( które oczywiście dopiero napiszę) ~Etna Sezef Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach